The things one reads these days
by Arrow'Nash
Summary: Miss Jessica Morstan must really keep her fantasies to herself. Now she knows why- because Watson does awfully like reading and Holmes is rather eager to discover what has Watson so... excited.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes nor any characters affiliated with it. No Copyright Infringement is intended.**

'Is it really true?' I asked excitedly. 'You don't mean John Watson? The John Watson?'

Mary's blonde hair flew about her face as she nodded with wild enthusiasm. 'Isn't it wonderful?'

We jumped around happily, my sister because she was in love and soon to be married; me because I was soon to be related to the best friend of the famous, amazing, intelligently brilliant - Sherlock Holmes.

I sighed contentedly then took a slight deep breath, 'Mary?'

She looked around with a curious look, realised what I was going to ask, smoothed down her red velvet dress and smiled.

'Yes, I've met him. He is certainly handsome if you like rugged pomposity which is how he appeared. He is, however, arrogant and pigheaded. He found out about Cedric…'

She blinked back her almost flowing tears at the thought of her deceased fiancé.

'…With his 'skills' of deduction. He is just like the books and Watson speaks highly of him.'

I grinned as my eyes lit up, their usual hazel swirls embedded in emerald waters sparkling with joy at this newfound information.

I stretched in a mock comical fashion, yawned and simply said, 'Oh, I'm tired. I think I'll retire to bed.'

My Sister gave me a knowing smile and gestured me on my way.

'Goodnight Mary… Watson!' I said, proceeding to blush and giggle as she retaliated with, 'Goodnight Jessica… Holmes!'

I walked swiftly to my room and sat at my mahogany desk, littered with papers. I stared at the leather bound book on the shelf above. I took out my quill and ink and lowered it to the stack of paper squares in front of me.

I let my thoughts drift as I wondered which fantasy to write. I had already filled an entire book with them and with this exciting new development I was eager for more.

Picking up the book I flicked through it, making notes of the chapter titles, 'Meeting Holmes… Watson realises his feelings… Watson dominates Holmes… Holmes dominates Watson… Bondage fun with the crime-fighting duo…' I chuckled to myself. In this book they were both at my mercy; I could do with them what I wish.

I stopped at the final chapter, relishing its title: 'The ultimate ending.' I sighed and discovered I was struggling to keep my eyes open. I lay my head on the desk I preferred so much and let the sleep I had been fighting off engulf me.

./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\.

'Do you favour the blue or red?' Mary asked me, holding up two dresses as she prepared for dinner with her remarkable fiancé, Dr. John Watson.

I pointed to the blue dress; a light material, soft to the touch and oh so elegant.

I was quite envious of her shapely figure, though she often assured me that mine was just as pleasing as hers which of course made my pale face blush, (as it almost always did) with astonished pride.

My attention was suddenly diverted though, when I heard a knock upon the bedroom door and in walked our maid, Catherine.

'Dr. John Watson here to see you ma'am.' Mary pushed me out of the room.

'Go keep him occupied while I finish dressing!' I took a customary deep breath to gain my composure and descended the marble staircase that mirrored my anxious face.

Entering the parlour room I saw a handsome man nose-deep in a leather bound book entitled. 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.'

I assumed it to be his work and dismissed it, curtseying in a customary polite manner.

He did not respond so I gathered he was too far engrossed in the story. Yet something was amiss.

I crept closer to him and peered at the letters underneath the title. 'By Miss Jessica Morstan'. I shrieked in horror.

He looked up, sincerely worried. Noting my shocked face he jumped up, knocking the book to the floor. 'Miss Morstan! Whatever is the matter?'

I pointed ungracefully to the book now lying open on the floor. 'That is mine. Why are you reading it?' I tried to keep my voice calm and refined but I was trembling inside.

He bent to pick the book up and I could not help staring at his well-defined legs and… rear end, causing me to blush. Straightening himself as he stood, he addressed me.

'I saw the title and naturally assumed it contained my writings, but on further inspection I discovered it was nothing of the sort. It contains some rather good stories, you know.' He shot me a sly smile.

I stammered a half-witted response and tried to clear the distance between me and my sister's fiancé to gain back my book but he gracefully stepped out the way.

'Please, Dr. Watson! That book is mine and contains things I do not want you or… him… reading. It was never intended for anything else other than my own happiness for something I could never have. Please give it back!'

He shook his head coyly and held the book level to his head. 'If it did not concern me or my friend I'd be happy to. However, I am too far intrigued. You have my word he will not see a single word.' With this he placed it inside his jacket, still smirking slightly.

Before I could berate him on his actions, Catherine was back. 'Dr. John Watson, may I present Miss. Mary Morstan.' She gestured to the marble staircase that my sister was descending.

She was wearing the blue dress I had picked out and it suited her well. The fabric came in at her waist and swirled around her legs.

The yet darker blue bustle was a welcome addition as was the sapphire necklace dangling towards her well-endowed bust.

Her blonde, almost mousy brown, hair was tied up in a sophisticated bun and Watson was most appreciative of her appearance.

He approached her in a stride, quick yet commanding, and took her hand as he told her words I would never hear. 'My dear, you look beautiful tonight, Mary.' Her eyes lit up and a slight pink tinged her normally cream cheeks.

As they exited our beautiful home, John winked at me and tapped his breast pocket which I knew held my book with his free hand. His other was entwined with Mary's.

I watched them leave with clear despair.

**All you lovely people who read this far, please R&R! Thanks, even if you didn't review and just read it. Yushu :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, still isn't mine! If it were, it would not be a 12 movie. *fan girl drool* :3. Anyway, read on!**

Watson's P.O.V

Returning to 221B Baker Street after my dinner with Mary, I wasn't too surprised that Holmes was absent. He usually was, but he'd be back sooner or later.

Sitting down in my favourite armchair, I pulled out the book from my pocket and flicked to the page I was on.

I couldn't help but take it when it contained such things about my colleague, my friend, almost my…

I shook my head of such thoughts and settled down.

_I walked into the room _[it read]_ and saw him standing at the window, thinking as usual, the moonlight casting a pale spotlight on his naked torso. _

_His back glistened with sweat from his recent match. I approached him and put my hands on his shoulders, massaging his tense muscles. _

_He turned round, grabbing my hands, lowering his head closer and closer to mine. Then suddenly, finally, he…_

I heard the front door slam open and the sounds of harsh winds and pelting rain greeted my startled ears. I had left the apartment door open in my haste to sit as my leg had started to trouble me.

Holmes had arrived and was coming up the stairs rather quickly. I scrambled to hide the book and only just succeeded in placing it back in my jacket pocket as he came through the door.

'Good evening, Holmes. I gather you know who stole the necklace?' I asked him, referring to his current case.

'Ah, yes. It was the daughter. She borrowed it for a luncheon with a young man but lost it on the way home and simply didn't have the heart to tell her mother whose prized possession it was,'

I nodded amiably and watched him walk over and sit beside me on the floor.

'It's all cleared up of course. Now, the important matter is, Watson- Why did you ever think you could hide something from me?'

I looked at him in muted disbelief and he smirked at my dumbfounded expression.

'You really thought I wouldn't notice, old boy? I saw you panic as I walked in and put something in your pocket. Ah, judging by the size of that obvious bulge in your jacket pocket I'd say it is a book of some sort, leather bound. Hmm…'

He inspected it from afar, finger on his lips and hand on his chin.

'But if you're hiding it from me it has to be something to do with me otherwise you would, in fact, tell me.'

'Would I?'

'Of course.'

'On what grounds do you say that?'

'Oh, everyone knows apart from you, Watson, which grounds I say that on- a fairly extraordinary feat considering, but I digress. You did not have it before you went to dinner, so it must be a fairly recent acquirement. How did that go by the way?'

'Well enough, thanks to your absence.' I shot him a pointed look, 'but it is safe enough to say that there is one more person in London who has motive to kill you. That makes up everybody except for Gladstone and only because he is unconscious. Well done my dear fellow.'

'Even you? You really have motive to kill me?'

'Especially me, Holmes.' I smirked at our banter.

'I very much doubt that, if you did you would have done it already!'

'Gladstone…'

'Doesn't mind,'

'Violin…'

'I always play your favourites afterwards,'

'My clothes…'

'How many times Watson? We have a Barter System!'

I stood up, shaking my head. 'I'm tired Holmes, I'm off to bed,'

'Goodnight.'

I walked to my bedroom, got undressed and settled into bed where I picked up the leather bound book and flicked to the next chapter.

Scanning the opening sentence I was surprised to read my name, yet even more shocked when I discovered what I had missed by not reading the title: Watson dominates Holmes.

I knew I should skip the chapter but I was too intrigued. I had to read it else fall prey to my twisted thoughts for god knows how long, though I feared it would cause unnecessary embarrassment working with the man himself the next day.

I took a deep breath, pulled the bed covers close to my bare chest and started to read.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

_John Watson was a fantastic doctor, this Holmes knew. But what he had only begun to discover was how fantastic a man he was._

_With broad shoulders and strong, visible muscles, (not that Holmes had been looking… though whenever Watson bent over, he could hardly contain himself) John was easily the most attractive man he knew._

_That was why he was feeling very uncomfortable in the situation he found himself in._

_Sherlock Holmes was currently held against a wall, his wrists pinned above his head and an incredibly gorgeous man becoming exceedingly close._

_What was worse was how inevitable Holmes' fate was. He was a masochist at heart though Watson was practically screaming in his face about how 'this was the last straw!' and 'you really are impossible, Holmes!'_

_Said detective was rather turned on at being held against his will. In fact his mind had become a fog of irrepressible desire, so much so that he could no longer encourage himself to escape Watson's strong grip._

_So all he could do was look into his striking blue eyes and try to make out what he was saying at present, which was something along the lines of, 'What's that digging into my thigh, Holmes?'_

_There was an awkward silence in which Sherlock mentally cursed as he realised whilst the doctor's sweet, warm breath was tickling his face and his sparkling gaze was concentrated on his own- Holmes had become somewhat aroused._

Looking down, his worst fears were confirmed by an obvious bulge sticking out of his now too tight suit that really was digging into Watson's thigh.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

I gulped as I remembered Holmes saying the words 'obvious bulge' to me earlier and came to my own dreaded comprehension that this fictitious detective wasn't the only one with an uncomfortable hard on.

I subtly slipped my hand inside my boxers, the only piece of clothing I had on, and began to touch. I continued to read.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

_He tried to stammer a response but John's devilishly sly smile was preventing him from breathing, let alone talking._

'_Is this what I do to you, eh Holmes?' He asked in a low growl that sent a throbbing chill to his deprived manhood. It only intensified when Watson leaned even closer to his face and crashed his soft lips to Holmes' in a rough, passionate kiss._

His tongue entered the other's mouth and the detective was shocked at the groan of pleasure emitting from his throat.

_A battle of dominance ensued in that kiss but it was clear who was in control as the doctor broke off the kiss suddenly and keeping a firm grip on Holmes' wrists, twisted him around causing him to flinch with slight pain._

_John guided him towards the bedroom, slammed open the door and shoved him onto the bed._

_Ripping Sherlock's clothes off, John did not allow himself to be undressed._

_It was only when Holmes was entirely naked, his hard shaft pressed to his taut, well-defined abdomen, did Watson remove his tie._

_Holmes looked up at him eagerly, hungrily, but was surprised when the other man simply grabbed his wrists again._

_He was even more shocked when he found them being tied together and then being pulled up and tied to the bed post._

_John Watson surveyed his prize. Sherlock Holmes was now entirely helpless, awaiting his fate._

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

My touching had become full on motion. It was unbelievable how the combination of words and my own imagination had made me this aroused.

The thought of Holmes like that should surely make me feel awkward, if not a little sick, but instead…

Now my boxers were too restricting, my bed covers too hot. Pulling them down I continued to rub my own hard cock and was about to find out my fictional counterpart was going to do to Holmes when the door burst open.

I stared in disbelief at the now very red man who had no idea that it was over him that I was in this mess.

'You really should lock your door before you take part in such an act. Sorry old boy, I nearly forgot to tell you that Mrs Hudson asked me to pass on a message from Mary's sister who called round earlier for you.'

Embarrassed but too shocked to do anything about my situation I replied.

'Which is?'

'Kindly give back what you… _borrowed_… at the soonest possible opportunity.'

'Why do you say borrowed in such a tone?'

'Such a look of guilt passed across your face that I naturally assumed it was under no circumstance borrowed. However, this does mean I know who wrote the book that I see is in your hand. What does it contain Watson, which has got you so excited?'

'It contains nothing. Absolutely nothing.'

'I will find out you know. You can't stay awake for ever.'

My head started to loll but I refused to fall asleep in such a situation as I was now; I was holding a book entitled 'The adventures of Sherlock Holmes,' in one hand and my still erect cock in my other hand.

'Are you quite finished, Holmes?' I yawned.

'Yes my dear fellow. However, it seems that you are not,' he said with a smirk.

He said something else but my hearing went quite fuzzy and my eyelids drooped. Shaking my head clear of the drowsiness I opened my eyes.

'Sorry Holmes, I didn't quite catch that.' He looked up at me and grinned wolfishly.

'I said would you like me to help you with that?' He gestured to my lower regions. Before I could say anything he strode across the room, leapt onto the bed and pinned my legs down.

I watched him in almost dazed anticipation as he ducked his lower and lower until…

'Holmes I… oh god!' Keeping his seductive brown eyes on me he started teasing my cock with his tongue, from the bottom to the very tip where he engulfed my manhood enticing sweet moans from my open, panting mouth.

This went on for… I don't even know how long; I lost track of the time.

All I remember was how good his tongue felt and how right it was to scream his name as I came in his mouth, and he was sure to catch every last drop.

As I lay there exhausted whilst my breathing returned to normal, something in my mind shifted.

There was no longer a presence on top of my legs or the brisk night air on my bare body. In fact, all I could feel were my soft bedcovers.

Opening my eyes and thinking back, I groaned. The fuzzy happenings of last night were unquestionably a dream. I wondered with horror if I had spoken aloud. Then something clicked.

I was no longer holding the book.

**Oh goodness… does this mean Holmes has it? What will this mean for Miss Jessica? *gasp* Find out in chapter three! Also, reviews make my world go round :D (Like seriously, please review. Even if it's monosyllabic. Even if it's to find out what monosyllabic means. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been ages but I did NaNoWriMo this august plus with school and everything. Home is a bit terrible at the moment aswell, but I digress. Sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter! I've also changed to third person because I'm just that cool :D Disclaimer: The characters and the film are not mine. Jessica is mine, but nothing else ^_^**

Watson ran into the living room after dressing, desperately searching for his friend, the thief.

The man in question just so happened to be sitting in his favourite armchair that was getting on in years, (for an armchair) with the violin strewn carelessly on the floor and his face practically nose-deep in a certain Leather Bound book.

Without looking up, the voice of Sherlock Holmes drifted up and over the book.

'This is quite an intriguing book, Watson. How ever did you come by it?'

As Watson opened his mouth to answer, he was cut off. 'No matter, no matter. I do presume though that you were reading the rather revealing story about…'

As Holmes started flicking through the pages of the book, Watson's breathing hitched in terrible suspense and he started silently compiling an explanation speech.

'The one about you and Miss Morstan- Mary that is, not the author,' He let out a sigh of relief.

'Yes, yes of course! She's a terribly good writer is all and it got me a bi-'

'No need to go into detail, old boy,' Holmes chuckled. 'I mean, really! Besides, what else could you be reading? One of the many stories about you and me?' He continued laughing, a rare occurrence which completely unnerved John Watson who was giggling along nervously.

'Imagine! Me and you! You and me! Oh God…!' He launched into an uncontrollable fit of giggles his face red and his thrown back.

'Yes… Silly ideas,' Watson thought he ought to say something, as it turns out- big mistake.

Sherlock's face snapped to Watson's, the laughter draining from both of them. 'You really think so?'

Their eyes locked; one pair full of panic and the others cold and steely. An awkward silence overcame the room as the two men shared a look that unfortunately meant something, something _**bad**_, to one.

'Well,' Watson spent all his energy on not stuttering, 'Since we are both agreed… I'd quite like that book back. Please.'

He could feel himself starting to falter under the unloving stare of Sherlock Holmes, so he did the only thing he could do. He went army mode and got angry.

'Look, Holmes, whether you like it or not I need that book back. No, don't give me that look! It doesn't belong to either of us and I did intend on returning it. However, I also promised not to let you read it, so please, if you see Miss Jessica Morstan or Mary. Not. A. Word.

He held out a shaking hand from both rage and fear. His authoritative actions were rewarded with one book, title of "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes" written by a Miss Jessica Morstan.

Watson breathed yet another sigh of relief and placed the book in his inside jacket pocket. He promptly walked to the door, picked up his coat and cane and left.

A quick visit to his beloved and her sister, mainly the latter was in order.

Little did he know that the moment he had turned his back, a sly smile had crept upon the face of one consulting detective…

Sherlock Holmes.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

'Oh! Good afternoon, John! This is an unexpected surprise!'

'Hello Mary, it's very nice to see you. I don't suppose Miss Jessica is in?' Mary was instantly suspicious.

'Why do you wish to see my sister?' Watson smiled reassuringly as he started to recite the speech he had planned on the walk over, 'She lent me one of her detective books before dinner yesterday evening and I'm here to return it.'

Mary stood in silence, blinking with confusion and bemusement. 'Hmm… well, come in then. I shall fetch her and be with you a moment. Take a seat please, John,' She walked through the corridor and ushered him into the parlour room.

A few moments of anxious waiting and John Watson came face to face with Miss Jessica Morstan who was glaring at him with pure anger.

'Well? What do you want?' Watson pulled the book out of his jacket pocket and held it out to Jessica who gladly snatched it out of his hands.

She gently ran her palm over the cover and smiled fondly. 'I'm sorry I took it, I really don't know what came over me. Though it certainly was… *ahem* interesting,'

Jessica had returned to glaring at him. 'Did… he… read it?' Watson tried his best to compose his face. 'Certainly not! No, no he didn't!'

'John Watson, I am no Sherlock Holmes. However, I **am** a woman and I **know** when men are lying to me. He read it then?' Watson gulped and averted his eyes. What was with him today?

'I uh… must be off, good afternoon,' Jessica nodded. She wasn't happy about it. However one cannot be demanding of a man who you are barely acquainted with when one is a lady.

Watson stood up, took his coat and cane from the maid and walked to the door. His hand was upon the handle when he froze.

A shrill shriek echoed through the house. John ran back to the parlour room where Jessica was sat in the same place, eyes shut tightly, hands clasped to her mouth and the book lay open on the floor. Watson crouched to stare in horror at the pages.

The **blank **pages.

**A/N: I dropped another cliff-hanger! :3 Did you like it? Please review! They are so awesome. :D This chapter is un-beta'd for the moment but my beta will get round to this. Doctorcoffeegirl is my beta, she did the past two chapters aswell!**


End file.
